


Распятье

by Twinkling_Alice



Series: K~Poetry [3]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry, Symbolism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkling_Alice/pseuds/Twinkling_Alice
Summary: Написано по арту: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/55867592
Relationships: Munakata Reishi & Suoh Mikoto
Series: K~Poetry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982554





	Распятье

  
Хаос и страх везде,  
Где пролегал твой след,  
Знаю я: быть беде, —  
Знаю, сомнений нет.

Мосты сожжены давно,  
А новым некуда лечь.  
Кровь твоя, как вино,  
Будет на землю течь.

Лавою зашипит,  
Остынет навек в тоске:  
Твой присмиревший лик  
Дáрован будет мне. 

Но лишь на миг, затем —  
Вечная тишина.  
Вот решенье проблем,   
Осталась только одна:

Кровь на моих руках,  
Над головою крест.  
Был неизбежен крах;   
Думал я, выход есть.

Замерли вдруг часы  
На декабре. Ну что ж,  
Выводы так просты:  
Стрелок не повернешь. 

Распятье твоё в огне,   
Тобой же порождено;   
И вьется холодный снег  
В обломках кровавых снов.  


**Author's Note:**

> Написано по арту: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/55867592


End file.
